


Always

by the_impossible_twin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impossible_twin/pseuds/the_impossible_twin
Summary: Alec was not having a good day. It becomes worse when he gets hurt on a mission. Thinking that he is not worth the time or the medicine, Alec hides it from everyone. Luckily, his warlock boyfriend is very perceptive...





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot I was prompted to write. I know that the characters are a bit inaccurate but I have intentionally chosen to write a crappy, cheesy Malec one-shot.

Alec was not having a good day. First, he arrived in the morning (after a terrible night’s sleep. Magnus wasn’t there) and found a huge stack of paperwork that demanded his attention. Then, after only getting halfway through the paperwork (and occasionally falling asleep), he was called to break up a fight between two young shadowhunters. They fought about something so very trivial, Alec was actually tempted to strangle them himself. Jace and Clary were basically having eye-sex during one of the briefings, in which the couple couldn’t get any work done. Alec had to do it all himself.

When he tried to call Magnus, it was a brief, short conversation: “I’m sorry, Alexander, but I can’t talk right now. I love you.”

Needless to say, Alec was extremely disappointed. He knew Magnus loved him and Alec loved him too, but sometimes, Alec wondered if he himself was worth Magnus’s love. He sometimes thought himself undeserving of this wonderful relationship, and although it was impractical and ludicrous, did Magnus even love him?

Alec knew it was just himself and his stupid anxiety, but still… it felt real. Which is why Alec tried not to bother his boyfriend, especially with his feelings. _Feelings are a weakness._ Robert Lightwood would say.

The last straw, of the day, was the surprise mission. Alec was functioning on about four hours of sleep (many of those full of nightmares), and killing demons? That was too much, even for him. The mission was unrealistically simple though: four small, easy demons down at the docks of the city. Exhausted, Alec dressed in his armor and grabbed his bow and arrows. His bow always brought some inexplicable comfort to him, especially when he was full of low-self-esteem, fatigue, and a tiny bit of loneliness.

He took a deep breath and went to go kill some demons.

O o O

It was _not_ a simple mission, much to Alec’s dismay. There were tons of the giant, icky demons that were smothered with ichor, with a resolute so strong Alec couldn’t handle it. The other shadowhunters with him were fighting (Alec didn’t know if they were fighting successfully or not) demons with great force, yet something was off. These demons shouldn’t have been so hard to fight; even Alec was struggling. He kicked one the of the demons with his foot and stabbed it with one of his arrows. Just as he was about to finish the job, he saw one of the young shadowhunters flat on the floor, another demon about to sink its claws into his neck. Quickly, without thinking, Alec dashed to the fallen shadowhunter and aimed his arrow at the demon.

It was lurched into his heart and screamed out in pain. Alec gave a short sigh of relief, yet it was short-lived as he felt a burning pain in his stomach. One of the demons behind him had stabbed him with its claws, and Alec could feel the pain increasing.

He ran. This was a fight Alec couldn’t win, and although it wasn’t nice to admit that, his side hurt like hell. He managed to sprint to the far end of the street, where no demons (thankfully) followed him. His hands trembled as Alec reached for his stele, but somehow drew a perfect iratze on his side. The pain instantly lessened, yet it didn’t disappear.

_Of course!_ It was demon poison. Alec mentally cursed; what was he going to do? There was tons of work left to do, and Magnus… he was busy. Everyone was busy. Alec wasn’t important.

_Just get through the rest of the day_ , he told himself, _then you can figure out what else to do._ Gritting his teeth in pain, Alec realized he was tired. Incredibly tired. Grumbling, Alec limped forward and noticed that he was only two blocks from the Institute. This was going to take a while.

O o O

When Alec managed to finally make it back to the Institute, he wanted to throw up. The pain began to grow worse, and it was a relief when he made it to his desk. Luckily, he stored some bandages and some other medical stuff in his desk drawer. After quite some time, Alec had wrapped his side in bright white bandages, now stained with blood, put another iratze on, and was feeling a tiny bit better. He just about fell asleep, until someone knocked on the door.

“Sir,” a shadowhunter said, “We’re ready for the briefing. Are you coming?”

Alec cursed. “Yeah,” he replied, trying to keep his voice steady. “I’m coming. Just a moment.”

As Alec watched the shadowhunter leave, Alec groaned, standing up. The pain in his side lit up like fire, and he had to bite back a scream. Just a little bit longer….

To say the briefing was hell, that was a definite understatement. Alec flatly read off the mission reports for the day, and if he was being honest, the only thing he really wanted to do was… curl up in a warm bed. After what seemed like an eternity, Alec finally finished, deeply exhaling.

“Alec, you okay?” Izzy asked as she drew closer to him. Her features were full of concern, and Alec truly didn’t want that.

Alec put on a smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired.” Izzy didn’t look convinced. But, thankfully, she didn’t press.

“Well, go get some sleep.” She retorted.

Alec nodded, careful to _not_ limp and went back to his office. He still had more work to do, eyeing the pile of paperwork with dismay. Sighing, Alec slumped down in his seat and was pleasantly surprised when he saw a cup of coffee on the table.

He drank the entire thing. Whole. The coffee did little to help his pending sleepiness, but it was better than nothing. He put another iratze on his wound, still stinging from the pain. Again, he was just about to sleep until someone knocked on the door.

“Yes? Come in.” Alec gritted out, sucking in a breath. It was another shadowhunter.

“Sir, are you ready for Mr. Bane?” Mr. Bane? Magnus. That’s right. He did have a meeting with him. Part of Alec lit up at the fact that he could see his warlock boyfriend, but really, the only thing he wanted to do, was curl up in a warm bed.

“Yes, yes, let him in.” As Alec said, Magnus came in. He was beautiful, with glittery makeup on his face and a grin that made Alec want to smile too.

“Hello, Alexander.” He said. “You wanted to meet with me?” Alec zoned out for a second, focusing on his stabbed side. “Hello? Alec?” Magnus waved his hand in front of him, before leaning in closer. “Alec, are you alright?”

Alec immediately snapped out of his trance. “Oh, sorry. What did you say?” Magnus frowned, sitting down in front of his desk. “I said, are you alright? You look a little…” He trailed off, trying to grasp the right word. “Pale,” he finally decided on.

Alec tried to plaster on a smile. “Thanks. No, I’m fine. Just a little tired. It’s been a bit busy here.”

“You, Alexander Lightwood, need to rest. It’s unhealthy how you put yourself in these situations.”

Alec attempted to clear his throat, which was now dry. “Anyways,” he ignored Magnus’s remark, “I think we need to strengthen the wards on the Institute. They’re due for a-” Alec stopped, sucking in a breath. The pain was definitely getting worse.

“Alec? Seriously, darling, are you okay?” Magnus jumped from his seat, standing up. His face was full of worry and concern.

“I’m-I’m fine,” Alec said, though even he wasn’t convinced. He slowly got up from his chair, absolutely aware of Magnus’s eyes watching him. Then, he fell into darkness. He definitely wasn’t fine.

O o O

Alec weakly opened his eyes, the pain in his side now dull and almost non-existent. He could feel himself on a comfy bed, warmth spreading throughout him as a silent solace. Alec groaned, and suddenly remembered the large stack of paperwork on his desk. He instantly sat up. Or, _tried_ to stand up. “Oh, no, no. Don’t you dare sit up, Alexander.” _Magnus_. His vision now back, Alec glanced at his boyfriend, who was focused on Alec's injured side.

“Magnus….what happened?”

Magnus sighed. He looked a little… angry? Magnus explained, “Well, you and I were having a wonderful conversation before you decided to faint on me. Then, I saw that you had a grave injury, full of demon poison. So, I took it upon myself to heal you, even though you should have gone to the infirmary hours ago. You’re lucky you’re still here.”

“Thank you. I’m so sorry-”

“No need to thank me,” Magnus said, quiet for a moment. “How could you do this to yourself?” He blurted out later.

Alec glanced down, unable to meet Magnus’s gaze. “Well, there was a lot of work to-

“No.” Magnus interrupted, his voice loud and firm. “How could you do this to yourself? Treat yourself like you’re nothing? Do you not care about yourself? Or what happens if... “ He trailed off.

Alec took a deep breath. “I’m not important! There are more important things out there than my health. Then me! There are people dying out there, and it’s my job to stop that! I’m just-I’m not worth it. Sometimes, I don’t even understand why you put up with me, or how you can love-”

Magnus leaned in closer. “Alexander, you are an idiot! You are important, the most important thing to me, above all else. To me, you are worth it. I love you because you are amazing. And I know that somewhere in your mind, you don’t believe that, but I love you. I don’t understand how you don’t see that. But I will make you believe that- someday.”

“I-I love you too,” Alec said gently. Magnus slightly smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “Now, don’t ever hide any injuries from me, or I will kill you.” Maybe, maybe Alec was having a good day…with Magnus around… always. Alec thought his day was a tiny bit better now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
